Friends Forever
by Siriusfan82
Summary: Yet another songfic, this time done to Friends Forever by Thunderbugs. Sango and Kagome talk as they relax in the hotsprings. Kagsurprise. i'm not telling hehe. implied SM


Friends Forever  
  
Disclaimer: Ok let's just get all this junk out of the way, I do not own Inuyasha or the song Friends Forever. The song is by the Thunderbugs and is from the Center Stage soundtrack, surprise, surprise. And now on to the story.  
  
Sango looked over at Kagome who hummed softly as she distractedly stirred the ramen over the fire. "Oy what's with you wrench? Is the ramen done yet?" the rude hanyou asked impatiently. Sango glared at him and Kagome just replied, "Sit," as she calmly dished out the food. Inuyasha sent her a glare as he got back up and grabbed his share of the ramen.  
  
After dinner Sango turned to Kagome, "There's a hot spring nearby lets go take a bath." She wanted to talk to the younger girl like they used to. They hadn't had much of a chance to talk with all the demon attacks lately and for once it had been relatively quiet lately. As Kagome gathered up their bath supplies Sango grabbed her boomerang looking at Miroku, "Don't even think about peeping pervert." "Sango I'm hurt that you would think so low of me," Miroku tried to look innocent. Everyone just snorted.  
  
"Remember when we used to talk all night?  
We didn't get much sleep."  
  
They had always talked about they guys or what was going on in their lives in the different eras as they took their baths. They would also talk about what they planned to do after they defeated Naraku.  
  
"Talking love and planning out our lives,  
And who we're going to be,  
Things were so much different then  
And life has changed so much, my friend  
But you and I will always believe,"  
  
So many things had changed lately. Sango herself seem to be getting closer to Miroku despite his perverted ways where as Kagome's relationship with Inuyasha seemed to be getting even more strained. Sango wanted to know what was going on in her best friend's life.  
  
"Cuz we'll be,  
You'll see,  
We'll be friends forever.  
We'll be,  
You'll see  
We'll be like Thelma and Louise.  
We'll be  
(Yeah, Yeah)  
You'll see  
(A-ha)  
We'll be friends forever.  
(Friends forever, friends forever)  
  
Sango couldn't stand the way Inuyasha treated Kagome. He was always disrespectful towards her putting her down all the time. He would get overly jealous of any guys friends she had, and would pick fights about it with them and her. Yet it was ok for him to run off to Kikyo whenever she showed up. Kagome refused to admit it to anyone but Sango knew that this hurt her greatly.  
  
"I know that he's been hurting you,  
I've know for a while,"  
  
Though lately Kagome had been more cheerful and relaxed. She was constantly smiling, singing or humming to herself. (Which seem to annoy Inuyasha) Sango had her own ideas about what had caused this change in Kagome.  
  
"And now you found love in someone new,  
I can see it in your smile."  
  
"So who's the lucky guy?" Sango asked as they relaxed in the spring after washing their hair. "How?" Kagome asked. "You've been more cheerful lately, and singing more often. So is he from your era or this one." Kagome blushed, "You don't think Inuyasha suspects anything do you? I don't want him to know, you know how he is." "No he's too dense to figure it out. Miroku might know but neither of us will tell. We're just glad to see you happy."  
  
"I swear your secret's safe with me,  
Won't tell nobody what I've seen  
What you need is perfect trust in me.  
  
"Cuz we'll be,  
You'll see,  
We'll be friends forever.  
We'll be,  
(You're not alone)  
You'll see  
We'll be like Thelma and Louise.  
We'll be  
(Yeah, Yeah)  
You'll see  
(A-ha)  
We'll be friends forever.  
(Friends forever, friends forever)  
  
"Thanks Sango. You don't know what a relief it is to be able to finally talk to someone about it. He's from this ear so I can't talk with my friends back home about him. Even if I could, I don't trust them to understand like you can. I feel like I've grown so much and am so much older then them. Your friendship means a lot to me."  
  
"We all need somebody we can trust,  
A friend of our own.  
(A-ha)  
I swear your secret's safe with me,  
You're not alone."  
  
"Do you think we can still be friends after the jewel is completed? What if I can't get back from my era?" Kagome asked. "Don't worry we'll find a way, I'm not about to lose my bestfriend," Sango comforted her.  
  
"Together forever,  
You can depend.  
(You can depend)  
Together we will fight  
To the end.  
(Ah yeah)  
  
Cuz we'll be  
(Yeah, yeah)  
You'll see  
(Ever)  
We'll be friends forever.  
We'll be,  
(You're not alone)  
You'll see,  
We'll be like Thelma and Louise.  
(No, no, no, no)  
We'll be,  
You'll see  
We'll be friends forever.  
(Oh)  
We'll be  
(Yea)  
Like Thelma and Louise.  
(Ooh, ooh, ooh)  
We'll be, you'll see  
We'll be friends forever.  
We'll be,  
(You're not alone)  
You'll see  
We'll be  
We'll be friends forever"  
  
"So who is this mystery guy? You never mentioned his name?" Sango asked after they gotten dressed and were collecting their things. "He's." Sango stopped Kagome as she heard something. She went to pick up her boomerang in order to beat a certain perverted monk when Kagome stopped her. "Don't its not Miroku, and he just got here so he wasn't watching us in the spring," Kagome told her as the leader of the wolf clan stopped n a whirl of dirt infront of them. The demon exterminator was further surprised when Kagome threw her arms him kissing him. "Won't Inuyasha smell him?" she asked when she got her voice back. Kouga just snorted, "Like Mutt faced could do anything about it." "I've covered his scent with my miko powers. Can you give some kind of excuse when you get back to the camp so no one worries. I want to spend some time with Kouga," Kagome asked. "Sure," Sango smiled as Kouga took her best friend in his arms and ran off into the forest.  
  
"(Friends forever, friends forever)"  
  
As she started back towards the camp she heard Kouga shout back "Oh don't forget the lecher!" She continued on confused about this statement till she came across Miroku's swirly eyed (@@) form with two wolves guarding him to make sure he didn't come any closer to the hot spring.  
  
The End 


End file.
